Goth's Night Out
by Robert Teague
Summary: Sequel to "Freeing Lydia". Sam and Lydia spend the night in the valley where they performed the freeing ritual, but it's not as empty as they thought...
1. Chapter 1

Goth's Night Out

by Robert Teague

This story was written for the entertainment of Danny Phantom fans, and no copyright infringement is intended. This story may be reproduced, provided no changes are made,  
and you let me know.

Chapter 1

In the isolated, unnamed valley east of Amity Park, shadows had begun to lengthen as the sun slowly fell towards the horizon.

From over the hills where the sun would set, something strange flew into the valley. What it was could not be told until it got close enough.

It resolved into a ragged red cloak with the hood pulled up. Electric green eyes gleamed from the dark hood. In this way the strange thing was resolved to be a ghost. Common enough around Amity Park these days.

Suddenly the cloak pulled back over the ghost's shoulders. It was female, dressed in black knee-high boots, black bikini briefs, a black corset, and black cuffs. Her skin was green and most of the visible ecto-flesh was covered with animal tattoos. The hood flew back and revealed she was bald except for five spikes of hair and a ring in her nose.

Then the very odd thing about the ghost was revealed. She was carrying a human in front of her, arms around the human's waist. Even stranger, the human was not frightened, but looking down intently, seeming to trust the ghost not to let go.

"Lydia, there it is, the waterfall," said the human, pointing.

The ghost named Lydia nodded, and flew toward it, landing gently and releasing the human.

The human was also female, about as tall as the ghost. She had black hair, violet eyes,  
and was wearing a black shirt, dark skirt, and boots. She slung a backpack off her shoulders.

"Nice flight. Thanks, Lydia," said the girl.

Lydia nodded. "You're welcome, Sam," she answered in a hesitant voice.

It had been a week since Lydia and Sam had fought in this very valley, performing a ritual to free the ghost from Freakshow's long destroyed Staff. Since then they had become fast friends.

Sam had also released Lydia from a command of silence, and after so many years the ghost was still not used to using her voice, and remained silent much of the time.

Sam had wanted to explore the valley, and Lydia had offered to come with her, so here they were.

"When are Danny and Tucker arriving?" asked Lydia, looking toward the west.

"Oh, they'll be here tomorrow. Just us girls tonight," replied Sam. She pulled an MP3 player out of her backpack, and turned on some music. She didn't want to disturb the valley too much, so kept it relatively low, making rocks vibrate only ten feet away.

"Help me put some rocks in a circle, and we'll get a fire started," said Sam, looking around for some that would be suitable for the task.

Lydia nodded, and moved off to look on her own.

A few minutes later, rocks were in a circle and branches broken and piled up. Lydia used her ghost ray, and the fire was started. Just in time; it was starting to get dark in the valley.

Sam sat on her sleeping bag and pulled out her supper; a fresh green salad. She got a cup of water from the pool at the bottom of the waterfall, and started to eat.

She looked at Lydia, who was hovering nearby, hood up and body concealed. "Sure you don't want anything? There's plenty."

Lydia shook her head, but said nothing. She turned slowly in a circle, as though looking for something. She stopped in a certain direction, then said "I'll be back shortly." She flew off in that direction.

Sam refilled her cup from the cool, clear, refreshing pool, and finished off her dinner.  
She put away her things, then pulled out her laptop. In theory, she should still have a wireless connection.

Opening it, she hit the two hot buttons that connected her to Danny and Tucker. Almost instantly she got a response. Two video windows opened to reveal her friends in their homes.

"Hey, Sam, what's up?" asked Tucker.

"Everything okay?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, we're fine. Just wanted to let you know we've set up camp at the waterfall I told you about, and I've eaten. Lydia just left for some reason, but I expect her back any time."

Danny raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"So, what time can we expect you tomorrow?" asked Sam.

"We decided about 10 AM, if that's okay," said Tucker.

"Sounds good. Well, I'm going to have a nice night sleeping under the stars," said Sam.

"Yeah, with a ghost for company," said Danny.

"Us Goths will stick together," answered Sam.

"I guess. Be careful, and see you tomorrow," he answered.

"See ya!" said Tucker, and they both signed off.

Sam closed the laptop and put it away. Looking up, she saw stars beginning to show in the east, even through the lights of Amity Park, which was a glow on the horizon behind the hills.

Sam unrolled her sleeping bag, and positioned it near the fire, but not so close as to risk it catching on fire. She turned down the music, and lay on top of the bag, looking up at the stars as they slowly became visible. In the west, the sun had set over the surrounding hills, and a bright white star was beckoning.

The night was warm, but a sudden chill swept over Sam. "Is that you, Lydia?"

"Yes," replied the Goth Ghost, becoming visible. She sat down on a nearby rock and pulled the hood of her cloak back.

Sam didn't ask where her friend had gone; it was none of her business. If Lydia wanted her to know, she would tell her.

"Do you know what that bright star is?" asked Sam, pointing above the hills to the west.

Lydia nodded. "It's Venus, the evening star," she replied, then looked up and pointed. "See that bright yellow one? That's Jupiter."

"Wow," said Sam, softly, "You know about astronomy?"

"When I wasn't... busy... elsewhere, I sometimes sat on the roof of one of the circus coaches and watched the stars. Freakshow's father had a small library, and there was a book about sky watching in it," said Lydia, looking up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories," said Sam, looking at the ghost.

Lydia shook her head, and gave a small smile. "You didn't. Those nights are some of my best memories. No orders, no pain, no, uh, 'entertaining' the men... just me and the sky. And I would dream of the day I would be free." She looked at her human friend. "And now that day is here, and I can sky watch in comfort and safety, and with a friend."

Sam smiled and put her hands behind her head. Except for the low-volume music and the sound of the waterfall, everything was silent as night closed in entirely.

The flash of a meteor caught their attention.

"A shooting star!" exclaimed Sam, then sat up and pointed. "There's another!"

Lydia looked at her. "Meteor showers are common. I guess you don't get out of the city very much, if that's exciting to you."

"Common?" said Sam, "Mr. Lancer said it was a 'once-in-a-lifetime' experience!"

The ghost snorted. "He must not be much of a teacher. I admit that showers with bright, slow moving meteors are a lot more rare, but there are a couple dozen every year. I used to look forward to some of them, that held promise of a good show."

"Can I ask a personal question?" asked Sam.

Lydia smiled. "Of course. I may not be your slave any more, but I still won't hide anything from you. Anything about me you want to know, just ask."

"This," thought Sam to herself, "Will be a very interesting conversation." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"How old are you?" asked Sam.

"Hm... good question," said Lydia, tilting her head a bit. "Let's see... I died in 1942 at the age of 27, found my way out of the Ghost Zone in 1945, and was almost immediately captured by Freakshow's grandfather."

She looked at Sam, who had laid back down and was watching the meteors as she listened. "As a ghost I don't age, so in one way you could say I'm still 27, and in another way I'm 91."

"Wow," said Sam, then grinned. "You don't look a day over 30."

Lydia laughed. "Thanks, I think," she said.

"Being Goth didn't exist in 1940, so why are you dressed like that?" asked Sam.

Lydia sighed. "It was Freakshow's idea. When he inherited the circus, he made huge changes in its looks and changed the name to Circus Gothica. He captured other ghosts, and forced us to change our looks to conform with what he wanted.

When I was alive I had a way with animals, and he knew that. So he sent me to the Ghost Zone to collect the ghosts of snakes, bats, owls, and so on, and put them under my control. They became my "tattoos"."

"What were you like before?" asked Sam.

"Ordinary girl, but a bit independent-minded and non-traditional. I was one of the first female workers at a munitions plant during World War II," Lydia answered, then a thoughtful look settled over her. "I think I died when something heavy fell on me, but I'm not sure."

"I see," said Sam, "Now that you're free, are you going to change back to the way you were before?"

Lydia shook her head. "No, I studied up on the Goth philosophy and lifestyle, and it fits me quite well. I'll probably stay the way I am." She grinned. "Besides, the conformists seeing a floating red cloak with green eyes and no body freaks them out. It's fun."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, it is, as long as you don't attract the attention of certain ghost hunters. That could put a damper on it."

Sam turned off the music, and they sat for a while, watching nature's fireworks to the sound of splashing water.

"Do you ever miss Freakshow?" Sam asked.

There was a long silence, then Lydia answered, "In some ways I do. I've known him all his life. When he was born I became his nanny and guardian when I wasn't performing in the big top. Because of him I didn't have to, uh, be with the men any more."

Sam was silent.

"He was a good kid as he grew up, and we were best friends. Sometimes while we were set up at some city, I would take him on a flight over it. He would get all excited, and point out to me things he saw that he liked, and when he had some money we would land and he would go into the candy shop or whatever, and I would follow, invisibly, to keep an eye on him."

She sighed. "I had orders to make sure he never got lost or hurt, but I would have done that anyway. I really loved him as a child, and he loved me. Sometimes he would tell me that,  
especially when he was mad at his parents."

She shook her head. "We had a kind of bond, as well. We could 'feel' each other in our heads,  
and we both took comfort in it. When you freed me from the Staff, that bond was lost. But now, I don't care."

"So, what happened to him?" asked Sam.

"I'm not really sure. After his parents died he inherited the circus and the Control Staff,  
and that's when he started to change. He became cold, and cruel. Not only to us ghosts, but to his human staff and workers as well. He got greedy, wanting more money and power.

Sometimes just for the fun of it, he would give a ghost some task impossible to do, and then punish them for failing," she shuddered. "I suppose because of our history he was a little kinder to me, but if I failed, the iron was waiting."

"You mentioned something about iron before. What was that about?" asked Sam.

"Can you keep a secret?" asked Lydia, looking into Sam's violet eyes.

"Y-yes, I can," she replied, steadying her gaze back at the ghost.

"The touch of pure iron is very, very painful to ghosts. Steel and other alloys are fine, but iron itself is agony," she replied. Lydia suddenly stood up, drifted over to Sam's sleeping bag, and settled at the foot of it.

"I will tell you a few things that were done to me and other ghosts, so you can understand better. You are mature enough to handle it," she said.

"I'm not so sure I want to know," said Sam, looking worried.

Lydia's head bowed, and she was silent and unmoving.

Sam thought a moment, then said, "Lydia, I'm sorry. You're my friend, and if I can help you feel better by listening to you, I will. Tell me, please."

Without moving, Lydia began to speak in a low voice. "They would order me to lie down flat and not to move. Then they would take an iron chain and drape it over my body. Forbidden to escape, all I could do was scream and beg for mercy." Luminescent, ectoplasmic tears began to fall. "His father also had an iron collar that fit snugly around my neck that he would make me wear. It would spread pain all over me, and I would still have to obey orders and work anyway."

Sam moved over and put her arms around Lydia, hugging the ghost tightly as she cried. There were other things they did, worse things, but you will hear of them only if you order me to tell you."

"No, I don't think so. That's plenty," said Sam, hugging a bit tighter. "Besides, I can't order you to do anything. You're free."

Lydia pushed Sam away, holding her at arm's length, then caressed her cheek gently. "Yes,  
you can. You have no idea how grateful I am to you for my voice and freedom. They are gifts I will never be able to repay. I will obey any order you give me."

An alarm bell went off in Sam's head. She pulled away from the ghost. "Lydia, I'm really glad I helped you, and that you're my friend, but one thing I've learned about ghosts is that they tend to be obsessive, and I don't want to be what you obsess about."

Lydia gave a wan smile. "You're right, of course," she answered, "And I will have to watch myself over that. But please, try to understand. I was a slave for sixty years. The Staff made me obey without question, or the thought of rebelling. I've been freed for a week, and I still have that... um... what's the term... conditioning. I WANT to obey you, at least until I learn how to be free again."

"But it goes against what I believe," protested Sam.

"I know. And it's because of that I feel safe in asking. You won't keep me, and you won't abuse me, and you will help me be comfortable with freedom again," said Lydia.

"Yeah, I see what you're getting at," answered Sam, slowly, "And if I look at it objectively, it shows wisdom on your part."

Lydia smiled again. "You're very intelligent, but you're also very young. I'm much older and experienced in the ways of the world. I trust you, Sam. Otherwise I wouldn't ask."

Sam closed her eyes and thought.

"Whatever you decide will not affect our friendship," said Lydia, "I promise."

Sam opened her eyes and looked at her ghost Goth friend. She sighed. "Let me think about it, and sleep on it."

"Of course. I know it's a hard thing I'm asking you to do, but I don't have anyone else to turn to," said Lydia.

After a long minute of silence, Sam said, "Let's change the subject." She looked up in time to see a meteor flash across the sky. "What else can you tell me about the night sky?"

The girls returned their attention to the stars and planets above, and Lydia began pointing out constellations and giving the names of stars.

Their backs were to the waterfall, so neither noticed the glowing red eyes observing them from inside it about halfway up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

A couple hours later, and the fire had died down to an orange glow. Sam had learned a lot about the night sky from Lydia.

Sam yawned. "Well, I need to get to sleep," she said, stretching. "What are you going to do until tomorrow?"

Lydia sighed. "Sometimes I miss being able to sleep. I guess I'll go secure the perimeter or something. And I'll spend the rest of the night guarding you."

"Huh?" asked Sam, looking askance at the ghost.

"Well, I don't want a real snake, or scorpion, or something to attack you. What kind of friend would I be if I let that happen?" said Lydia.

"Makes sense, I guess, I wouldn't want that to happen either," replied Sam. She went over and got a last drink of water from the pool, then unzipped and climbed into her sleeping bag. "Good night, and thanks," she said, yawning again.

"Night, Sam. Sleep well," replied Lydia, who put her hood up and vanished from sight.

"You..." said Sam, then caught herself. She'd almost said 'you too'. She moved around until she found a comfortable position, then closed her eyes. A few minutes later sleep stole over the Goth girl, and her breathing became regular.

From the waterfall, the red eyes observed, seemingly pleased with this turn of events.

dpdpdp

Secure within her red cloak and hood, Lydia the Goth Ghost flew just over the tops of the trees around the valley. All seemed dark, quiet, and peaceful, with the exception of animals that were nocturnal moving around in search of a late night snack.

She hadn't said anything to Sam, but there was ghostly activity in this valley besides herself. She could feel it, but couldn't find it. It wasn't strong enough to get any kind of idea about it, whether it was good, evil, or neutral, but she had a premonition she would find out before the night was over.

She found herself by the western edge of the valley, and hovered over the steep-walled hills,  
looking toward Amity Park. The lights were subdued in the late hour, but one could still easily tell where the town lay.

Lydia reached her senses toward it, trying to test if the ghostly presence she was feeling was really over there, and not in the valley. She felt nothing, so concluded it had to be here, somewhere.

A wave of fear suddenly washed over her. Something was badly wrong! Sam! She turned and flew back towards the camp as quickly as she could fly.

dpdpdp

Sam slept peacefully by the embers of the fire as a mist began to form over the pool. It grew thicker, and thicker, and finally spilled over the edge to the valley floor. It began a slow creep towards Sam. It looked like ordinary fog, but seemed to move with a purpose.

As it got within a few feet of her, Sam suddenly turned overrestlessly. Her dreams had become unpleasant, filled with splashing water and deep pools and the feeling she was drowning but unable to die. She groaned in her sleep.

The red eyes in the waterfall gleamed in triumph. The moment was at hand! They suddenly dropped to the bottom of the falls, and could be seen traveling across the pool to the point closest to Sam. They rose from the water, becoming part of the mist still flowing over the edge, and approached the Goth girl. The mist gathered itself, and began to rise, taking on a human-like form towering over the girl.

Sam woke suddenly and sat up, gasping for air. She breathed deeply several times and began to calm down. 'It was just a dream,' she thought, 'Probably because of the waterfall being so close.' Her heart was still racing so hard she thought it could be heard aloud. She took several more deep breaths, and got her trembling body back under control.

"I hope you enjoyed the air you took in, because it is the last you will ever have," said a high-pitched whispery voice from behind and above her. She turned quickly to see the mist from the pool gathering into a human shape with red eyes glaring down on her. So she did what any sensible person would do. She screamed. Loudly.

Lydia was approaching and heard the scream, so she tried to fly faster. But she was at her limit, and it would still take a few seconds to get there. She flew through the trees to the clearing by the waterfall, and by the light of the stars saw Sam standing by the pool.

"Sam! Are you okay? I heard you scream!" said Lydia as she landed a few feet away and pulled back the hood of her cloak.

Sam's back was to her, and the girl, unmoving, seemed to be looking into the pool.

"Oh, I'm fine... now," she finally answered. Sam turned toward Lydia. Her eyes were closed,  
her head tilted down slightly, and she had an odd smirk on her lips. "The bad dreams have ended. Forever."

"What are you talking..." said Lydia, then stopped. She suddenly realized the ghostly activity she had felt was right in front of her.

Sam's smirk became an evil grin. She tilted her head up and opened her eyes. Lydia gasped as she saw them glowing red. Sam was possessed!

"Sam!" shouted Lydia, the loudest noise she had made since the return of her voice.

"No, not 'Sam', but Aquaria!" was the reply. Lydia took a couple of steps back. She was in sudden agony as she realized she had failed to protect Sam. Ectoplasmic tears began to trail down her cheeks.

"Here," said Aquaria with Sam's voice, "Let me wash your face for you." She raised her arm,  
palm out and fingers wide, towards the waterfall. Her hand glowed green, and the water did the same. Without warning it suddenly stopped falling into the pool. Aquaria swung her arm around toward Lydia, and the water suddenly headed for the Goth Ghost.

Before she could think to go intangible, the column of water struck her full force, and shoved her away from the clearing. She slammed into a tree, which stunned her. She lay at the bottom, wet and unmoving.

Aquaria laughed. "Cleanest ghost this side of Amity Park!" she exclaimed as she gestured for the water to go back to the fall.

The water in the pool suddenly overflowed and washed over Aquaria's feet. It picked her up and gathered into a wave which grew to be fifteen feet high with her at the top. Lydia came to and stood up.

"What have you done to Sam?" she demanded, hovering a foot off the ground.

"Oh, she's still here, for now," replied Aquaria. The red eyes suddenly were replaced by Sam's violet orbs.

"Lydia! Help me!" screamed Sam. "Aquaria is-"

"Ah, ah, ah! Mustn't give away secrets!" said Aquaria as Sam's eyes returned to red. She regarded Lydia. "Hm. You're a ghost too, so I can't drown you. But with enough water I can wash you away, dissolve you, so you can never take form again."

Lydia hung her head. "Go ahead. I deserve it."

That was the last response Aquaria had expected. Threats, curses, defiance, a move to fly away, those would be normal. It shocked the water-based ghost so much she froze for a few seconds.

"What do you mean by that? What kind of trick is this?" she demanded.

Lydia looked up, luminous tears once again streaming down her green-skinned cheeks. "No trick. Take my afterlife. I don't deserve it now, anyway."

"I-- I demand you explain yourself!" said Aquaria. She was sure this was a trick, and if she could get this tattooed ghost to say the right thing, she could figure it out. Aquaria's hold over Sam was not that great, yet, and she couldn't risk that this other ghost could stop her.

"It doesn't matter, now," said Lydia, hanging her head again, "My reason for existing no longer does. Go ahead, do it now." She stood, waiting for her end.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"No, not until you explain!" said Aquaria, crossing her arms. The wave slowly dropped her down to the ground, then moved back into the pool, leaving the two ghosts face to face.

"Sam, the girl whose body you've overshadowed, freed me from slavery to a human," Lydia responded, turning away from the other. "In gratitude I resolved to watch over her and protect her. And I failed her the very first time she needed me."

Aquaria said nothing, still sure this was a trick.

"The irony here being that now she's enslaved to a ghost, and I can't free her," added Lydia.

Aquaria grinned. "You're right. You can't. But don't feel too bad, she won't be my slave for very long; just until the sun rises."

"Why?" asked Lydia, seemingly not really interested in the answer.

"At sunrise I will drown this body, her spirit will depart, and I will take control of it forever," was the answer.

"I don't want to be here when that happens. Please, destroy me," said Lydia. She pulled her cloak tighter around herself.

Aquaria seemingly didn't hear the request, but rather began talking to herself. "I've waited centuries for a human to drink from the pool, then sleep near enough for me to take them over. And now my patience has paid off!"

She grinned a nasty grin. "And this is only the beginning! As the heat of the sun evaporates the pool, the mist will spread my control of water farther and farther, and finally I will control all the water on Earth! I will rule this planet!"

The red eyes, seemingly far away, suddenly focused back in the present, and on Lydia. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me!" She pointed east. "Look! It's getting light! Soon the sun will rise, and begin the Age of Aquaria! HA HA HA HA HA!"

Lydia looked up, surprised. The sky was indeed growing lighter. The fainter stars were already gone; the brighter ones stubbornly visible until the Daystar rose.

"If you pledge to serve me, I will allow you to stay near what is left of your friend," said Aquaria, "Otherwise I'll grant your request and destroy you."

"No. It will be you and not Sam in her body. I have had enough torment. I will serve no one else," said Lydia, turning away again.

Aquaria sighed. "Very well, then, if it's what- OW!" she said, and swatted at her right calf. She looked, but saw nothing. "Something bit me."

"That's one of the problems with being human. Things are always out to get you," Lydia replied. Her face, hidden in her cloak, had a smirk on it. She had figured out a way to stop Aquaria. It was risky, but the only chance they had.

Aquaria turned and started walking back toward the pool. Suddenly she stopped, and put her hand on her head. "Wha- what's going on? I... feel... diz-" And fell over, suddenly too weak to move.

Lydia walked over and pulled her hood back. She picked up Sam's body and laid her on the sleeping bag.

"What's going on? I don't understand..." said Aquaria, half delirious. With a lot of effort she raised her head.

"This is what's going on," replied Lydia, and held her hand down near the bitten calf. A ghost spider phased out of the leg, and walked onto her hand. Lydia held it near her body, and the spider jumped off and back into its place, becoming a tattoo again.

"You had it bite me!" said Aquaria, letting her head flop back down.

"That's right," said Lydia, standing with an evil smirk.

"N- no..." said Aquaria, turning over, "If I don't drown this body, I can't control it when it dies..."

"You got it!" said Lydia folding her arms. She looked to the east, where the sun was now nearly to the edge of the hills. Daylight was full, and birds were chirping.

Aquaria struggled to crawl toward the water. She held up her hand, but the green glow was faint, and the water didn't respond.

"No, this can't be happening..." she muttered. She lay still for a few moments, trying to gather strength to crawl another foot.

"She's going to die," gasped Aquaria. It was a last effort to make Lydia save her.

"I've lost her, either way," said Lydia, sadly. "But at least you won't have her."

With a great effort, Aquaria raised Sam's head, and mist flowed out of her mouth. It started toward the pool just as the sun peeked over the hills.

The sudden heat blew up a breeze. It blew the mist she was made of up and away from the pool,  
and spread her out, dissipating as though she never was. "No... NOOOO!" screamed Aquaria  
in her high pitched voice, but it was too late. The wind continued to spread her out until there was nothing left. The waterfall continued to flow as normal.

The very moment Lydia could no longer feel Aquaria's presence, she knelt beside a now  
unconscious Sam, and tapped several time on a particular tattoo. It became a ghost spider again, jumped to her hand, and she held it near the bitten leg. It phased into Sam's body,and once inside began removing the venom.

As it did so, Lydia moved Sam back onto the sleeping bag. She grabbed a hand towel out of Sam's backpack, and wet it in the pool, then folded it and put it on Sam's forehead.

The sun was fully up when the sickly green pallor finally faded from Sam. The spider phased out of her body, and resumed its place on Lydia.

With a groan, Sam opened her eyes to see Lydia looking down at her. She smiled weakly, and it was returned by her ghostly friend.

"That was a close one," Sam said.

"Not that close," replied Lydia, "You still had a good five minutes before the spider venom would've killed you. How are you feeling?"

"Weak, but glad to still be alive," said Sam.

"You'll be fully recovered in an hour or so," said Lydia, "At least, that's what the spider tells me."

There was a long silence.

"I failed you," said Lydia.

"Don't worry about it," said Sam, taking the ghost's hand, "I was there and heard the whole conversation. It wasn't your fault, and you won in the end. Thank you."

"You're not mad?" asked Lydia.

"Nope. Friends and allies forever, remember," answered Sam. "And thank the spider for me."

Lydia grinned.

dpdpdp

A couple of hours later, Danny and Tucker arrived. Danny landed and let his friend go, then resumed his human form. They each had a backpack on, as they were planning to explore for a couple of days.

"Hey, guys," said Sam, as she finished rolling up her sleeping bag. Lydia nodded at the new arrivals. They had stoked up the fire, and had some water heating for vegetable soup.

"Hey, Sam, Lydia," said Danny, "So how was sleeping under the stars?"

"Great," replied Sam, and looked at Lydia, grinning. "You'll never know what you...'mist'."

The normally silent ghost snickered, then laughed out loud, quickly joined by Sam.

Tucker and Danny looked at each other and shrugged. Who could figure Goths, anyway?

The End

Author's Note:

Sorry, couldn't resist.

Since my first story featuring Lydia was nicely received, I decided to go more into her background, and make her the hero.

The material about the early relationship between her and Freakshow wasn't planned; it kind of wrote itself.

Will there be a third story? I'm not sure. If so, it might be about them finding an old abandoned mine in the valley, and the ghosts of miners who haunt the place.

I'm finishing another story, "Ghostly Gig", in which Danny hires Ember to play at a school dance.

In the meantime, there are plenty of great stories at FF net, so happy reading!


End file.
